El último mes
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Un mes, tan solo me queda un mes de vida. Y en éstos pocos días debo realizar mi mayor sueño.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

Los padres de la chica lloraban amargamente mientras el doctor negaba con la cabeza y la triste joven miraba fijamente el papel que sostenía su madre.

Últimamente no se sentía bien y se desmayaba al menos una vez por día. Quiso mantenerlo ocultó de sus padres para no preocuparlos pero no pudo, su mejor amiga que estaba al tanto de sus desmayos le contó a sus padres y ellos no dudaron ni un segundo para llevarla al hospital a que le hagan estudios generales y aquí estaban ahora.

El doctor que los atendió miró a la chica con la mirada triste.

Ésa era una de las cosas que le hacía detestar su trabajo; no poder ayudar a un paciente.

-Lo siento señorita, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Es mejor que se despida de sus seres queridos y... si desea hacer algo más, hágalo cuanto antes.

Dijo el hombre mientras la chica apretaba sus puños y miraba al suelo con los ojos llorosos.

Era frustrante lo que le pasaba,

Era devastador no poder hacer nada,

Era desgarrador saber que su vida pronto acabaría.

Había muchas cosas de las que se arrepienta y muchas que no, pero en sus últimos días de vida sólo quería lograr cumplir su único sueño.

-Adrien...

Susurró para si misma mientras sus padres discutían con el doctor entre llantos, intentando encontrar una solución.

Podrían decir que ella se lo tomaba con bastante calma y madurez pero simplemente no sabía como reaccionar a ésa noticia.

¿Debía llorar?

¿Debía gritar?

¿Debía reír de manera loca y fingir que es una mala broma?

Simplemente no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que en ése último mes cumpliría su más grande sueño, según el tiempo le permitía, claro está, por que tenía muchas cosas que le gustaría hacer pero pocas que podía hacer.

Se puso de pie sin decir nada y se fue con la mirada en alto.

-Adrien...

Volvió a susurrar mientras caminaba en los pasillos de ése triste hospital en donde descubrió que su vida esta por acabar en 30 días.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Historia número 1 en etiqueta de "Marinette" en wattpad, no sé por qué.

Espero que les guste y sí es de tragedia además de humor y romance.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	2. Día 1

El primer día se hacía presente y Marinette suspiraba nerviosa mientras miraba a Adrien el cual hablaba con Nino, de lejos.

Vio como su amiga se acercó al moreno y se lo llevo con ella, tal como lo habían planeado.

Alya hizo su parte y ahora le tocaba a ella acercarse a Adrien y extenderle ésa carta de amor que estuvo toda la noche escribiendo.

"Bien."

Se dijo mentalmente mientras se acercaba al rubio de manera robótica, con los brazos extendidos y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sólo tenía que darle la carta y luego podía salir corriendo y rogar a que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos.

-Ad...

-¡Adri! Buenos días.

Y Chloe salto encima de Adrien arruinando el momento de Marinette.

La azabache bajo la mirada triste y la rubia la miró con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y le quitaba la carta.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una carta de amor para mí Adrien?

Dijo mientras la peliazul intentaba recuperar la carta pero Chloe usaba ésa poca ventaja de altura que tenía y lo alejaba de ella.

Adrien fruncio el ceño molestó, le quitó la carta y se la devolvió a Marinette.

-Ten Marinette y Chloe, ya no la molestes por favor.

La rubia arquero una ceja al ver como la azabache tomaba de regreso la carta de manera nerviosa y suspiro profundo.

No sabía cuál era más tonto de los dos, Marinette por no poder ni decirle que la carta era para él ó Adrien que no era capaz de saber lo que ella sentía por él.

-Ya dejen de fingir ser topos. Adri, ésa carta de amor ella la hizo para ti.

Dijo con fastidio y el rubio miró a la sonrojada azabache de manera sería.

-¿Es verdad?

Preguntó y la chica sudaba de tantos nervios, no le quedaba otra opción más que decir la verdad.

Tomó aire, hizo una ligera reverencia y extendió la carta.

-¡Me gustas, por favor, acepta mis sentimientos!

Adrien levantó una ceja confundido y Chloe negó con la cabeza ya que Marinette le extendía la carta a ella.

-Esto... las dejó que hablen a solas.

El rubio se fue, Marinette suspiro aliviada por librarse de ésa y Chloe se acercó a ella con enojó.

-¡¿Por qué no le diste la carta?!

Le reclamó y la ojiazul se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzada de si misma.

-¡No lo sé!

.

.

Al finalizar las clases.

Marinette salía de la escuela con la mirada gacha.

Inclusive la misma Chloe le ayudo en cierto punto y ella se acobardo. Pero lo que más le dolió fue que cuando le contó a Alya que falló, la morena suspiro profundo y negó con la cabeza antes de decir "no me sorprende pero aún así estoy decepcionada."

Una bofetada y un "te odio, ya no somos amigas", le hubiese dolido mil veces menos, pero decir que estaba decepcionada, ésa era la palabra más cruel que podía usar un padre y la palabra más malvada que podía usar un amigo.

-Marinette.

La chica se quedó hecha de piedra al oír su nombre siendo pronunciado por Adrien.

-¿Marinette?

El chico se acercó de atrás y se puso delante de ella.

-¡Presente!

Grito ella mientras levantaba la mano y Adrien la mirada con los ojos entre cerrados.

¿Se estaba burlando de él por como se presentó hace tiempo en el primer día de clases?

Mejor lo ignoraba por ahora.

-Verás... me preguntaba si ¿querías ir al cine conmi...

-¡SÍ!

Grito antes de que él pueda terminar y el rubio sonrió.

No sabía como pero cada vez que estaba cerca de Marinette siempre se divertía.

-Muy bien, es una cita.

Dijo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente con una mano tras su espalda y la otra se la extendía a la alegré chica.

Ése día sería cuando Marinette por fin tendría una cita (no huyendo) con Adrien.

La azabache extendió su mano para tomar la del chico.

-Ya apurense que quiero ver la nueva peli de dragon ball con Broly.

Dijo Chloe rompiendo el mágico momento y Marinette se volteó para ver que con ellos irían al cine Chloe, Nathaniel, Alix, Kim, Max, Sabrina, Nino, Alya, Iván, Mylene, Juleka, Rose, Luka, Kagami, Nathalie, Gabriel Agreste, sus padres, André, su abuela, el maestro Fu, mis Bustier, Manon, Marc, el director Damocles, Jalil y otro 5 tipos que no conocía.

¡¿Qué clase de cita era ésa?!

Todos se pusieron en marcha mientras cantaban el opening de dragon ball Gt y Alya apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Ve el lado positivo amiga, si haces algo tonto, uno de todos nosotros te detendrá.

Y la azabache se encogió de hombros derrotada.

Al menos estaría en el cine con Adrien.

.

.

En la fila para entrar al cine.

Adrien estaba detrás de una alegré Marinette ya que el rubio tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-Me alegra saber que estás bien luego de ser rechazada.

Dijo el chico y ella sonrió.

-Siii... espera, ¿qué?

Lo miró confundida y él señaló al frente con su mirada, donde estaba Chloe.

-Chloe me dijo que te rechazó y que posiblemente estar con todos tus amigos te levantaria el ánimo.

Aclaró y Marinette se quedó mirando en dirección de Chloe, sin ningún tipo de expresión.

Por un lado estaba enojada por hacerle creer a Adrien que la declaración fue de verdad pero por otra, estaba alegré por que estaría casi dos horas sentada junto a Adrien.

¿Qué expresión debía mostrar hacía su rival?

Y así en el primer de treinta días Marinette fue al cine con todos sus seres queridos mientras el invierno estaba pronto en París.

¿Qué le esperaba en los próximos 29 días?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Gracias por los dos reviews del primer capítulo y contestando a uno; tengo una historia "el significado de las flores" donde estarán los shipps Adrien y Marinette, Alya y Nino, Kim con Alix, Luka y Kagami, Nathaniel y Chloe, Mylene e Iván, Max y Sabrina está en dudas y Rose y Juleka. Otra historia como "todos los gatos son territoriales" más adelante veré si se me ocurre algo y yaoi no hago por ciertos traumas de los que prefiero no mencionar.

Ésa historia mencionada va a tardar por que le quiero dar partes de protagonismo a todos los personajes. Ésa es mi respuesta... ¡Fiu! Es raro que yo revele lo que planeó.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	3. Día 2

Un nuevo día se hacía presente y la ojiazul seguía acostada en su cama, con su cuerpo algo débil.

El frío se estaba empezando a sentir ligeramente pero ella sentía su cuerpo como si estuviese acostada sobre la nieve con ropas de verano.

-Vamos, tú puedes...

Se sentó con dificultad en su cama mientras temblaba.

-Debo hacerlo por Adrien.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño con su cuerpo débil y muy pesado.

Segundo día de treinta y de a poco iba empeorando.

.

.

En la escuela.

Todos estaban en shock al ver a Marinette ¿por qué se preguntarán?

Por primera vez, la chica fue la que llegó primera que todos a clases.

Alya se acercó a su amiga y le tocó la frente haciendo que ella gruña molesta.

-¡No estoy enferma! Yo también puedo venir a la escuela temprano aveces. -gruño con enojó y todos se calmaron un poco.

Tras el transcurso de las clases Adrien se volteaba cada tanto a ver a Marinette de forma preocupada, ya que la chica además de llegar antes que todos, también lucía muy pensativa.

Por lo que oyó cuando Alya le preguntó por qué estaba tan distraída ella sólo respondió a que estaba pensando en unos nuevos diseños.

El rubio no soportaba ver así a su amiga, debía hacer algo ¿pero qué?

En el receso.

Chloe se acercó a su amigo de la infancia de manera interrogante.

-¿Qué sucede Adrien? Me di cuenta de que hoy veías mucho a la panadera.- preguntó con voz algo burlona y el chico suspiro profundo.

Aveces se preguntaba por que a Chloe le caía tan mal Marinette si aveces eran iguales, cosa que no diría jamás por que seguro que no sale vivo.

-Es que hoy la note muy distraída y me preocupa un poco. -respondió a la anterior pregunta y Chloe miró hacía otro lado, pensando en algo.

El portador del miraculous de la destrucción se sorprendió al ver a Chloe pensar en lo que él acababa de decir.

Hasta Chloe estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de Marinette ese día.

-Bueno... a ella le gusta el diseño ¿no? ¿Por qué no le pides a tu padre que le haga una especie de demostración? Seguro éso la ánima. - habló algo apurado y tembló un poco al pensar en que daba una idea para que Marinette se sienta mejor.

Adrien sonrió por la idea que pasé a ser difícil, no era imposible.

Seguro que sí su padre le mostraba a Marinette como trabaja haría que ella se anime y así también él podría pasar el día con su amiga y con su padre, cosa que le alegraba.

Lo difícil sería que su padre acepté y que no le haga pasar vergüenza delante de Marinette.

-Gracias Chloe, es una gran idea.- abrazo a su amiga la cual sonrió como diva.

-Lo sé, soy toda una genio y por cierto, que ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien que yo te di ésa idea, tengo una reputación que cuidar.- medio lo amenazó mientras rompían el abrazo y Adrien sonreía.

¿De qué reputación hablará Chloe?

-No te preocupes, mis labios están sellado. - dijo antes de darse media vuelta e ir al baño para llamar a su padre e intentar convencerlo de que instruya a Marinette ése día.

La sorpresa para Adrien fue que su padre aceptó luego de un momento.

Se nota que el objetivo del hombre era hacer que su hijo pasé un momento de vergüenza como nunca antes, pero si era por animar a su amiga Marinette, Adrien lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

.

.

En la mansión Agreste.

Luego de clases Adrien le dijo a Marinette que su padre quería ver que tan talentosa era y ella lo acompañó emocionada y algo asustada a que el hombre deteste sus ideas.

Adrien le dio animos y le aseguró que todo estaría bien.

Ahora los tres estaban en la oficina de Gabriel Agreste mientras Adrien veía como su padre y Marinette hablaban muy alegres sobre el diseño de ropa de invierno en la que estaba trabajando el hombre.

-Oye Marinette, tengo algunos videojuegos nuevos ¿quieres ir a jugar después?- preguntó pero ella lo ignoro mientras intercambiaba ideas con el padre de su amigo.

El rubio se hincho de cachetes y se fue a comer algo.

Gabriel siguió disimuladamente a su hijo con la mirada hasta que salió de su oficina y sonrió con malicia.

Era hora de avergonzar a Adrien.

-¿Sabe? Adrien durmió con las luces encendidas hasta los 12 años. - soltó de la nada y la chica lo miró confundida por decirle éso. - Cuando ve algún final conmovedor o triste siempre llora y además tiene un extraño fetiche por las asiáticas. -finalizó y la chica se sobresalto y se sonrojo un poco por lo último mientras agradecía el lado asiático que heredero de su madre.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ahora entendía por que la primera vez que Adrien vio a Kagami, casi babea.

-¿P-por qué me dice éso?- preguntó y el hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que sólo quiero hacer pasar vergüenza a Adrien como haría todo buen padre. Por cierto, tengo fotos de él de cuando era bebé y estaba aprendiendo a ir al baño. - susurro por si su hijo andaba por hay, mientras le mostraba su celular disimuladamente a la chica.

-¿Me da las copia...

-¡Ya! Volví. -dijo un sonrojado Adrien metiéndose entre los dos con una bandeja con jugo de naranja y sándwiches.

Le dedico una mirada sería a su padre el cual sonreía con superioridad y luego miró a Marinette con enojó por querer seguirle el juego.

Debió de suponer que su padre lo iba a buscar avergonzar "como todo buen padre haría" según Gabriel Agreste.

Y así transcurrió el día hablando de diseños, Adrien evitando que su padre diga cosas vergonzosas delante de Marinette y riendo como hace tiempo no se hacía en ésa mansión.

Evadiendo que su padre y Marinette intercambiaron contactos para intercambiar fotos de Adrien de pequeño y en la escuela, el chico estaba alegré por que nuevamente Marinette era la misma de siempre y más cercana a él.

Segundo día y los vínculos entre Adrien y Marinette se fortalecian.

Continuará...


End file.
